Second City (RPG)
The Second City was a boxed adventure with three books and two journals for the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game. Second City: The City Credits * Written by: Kevin Blake, Daniel Briscoe, Shawn Carman, Robert Denton, Robert Hobart, Dave Lauderoute, Yoon Ha Lee, Maxime, LeMaire, Seth Mason, Ryan Reese, Nancy Sauer * Edited by: Robert Hobart * Art Director: Shawn Carman * Box Art: Alayna Lemmer * Cover Design: Robert Denton * Cover Art: Alayna Lemmer * Layout: Robert Denton * Original Graphic Design: Edge Entertainment * Artists: Steve Argyle, Drew Baker, Stefano Baldo, Stu Barnes, Noah Bradley, Sergio Camarena, Mike Capprotti, Carlos Cardenas, Anna Christenson, Brent Chumley, Conceptopolis, Ed Cox, Edwin David, Alex Drummond, Jason Engle, Edward Fetterman, Tony Foti, Richard Garcia, Gong Studios, Anthony Grabski, Raymond Guastadnes, Hector Herrera, Imaginary Friend Studios, Jeff Himmelman, Jon Hodgson, David Horne, Aurelien Hubert, Llyn Hunter, Lake Hurwitz, Hugh James, Veronica V. Jones, Wen Juinn, Jason Juta, Michael Kaluta, MuYoung Kim, Heather V. Kreiter, April Lee, Alayna Lemmer, Isaak Lien, Diego Gisbert Llorens, Asier Martinez Lopez, Patrick McEvoy, Aaron Miller, Daniel Moenster, Carlos NTC, Glen Osterberger, Ben Peck, Ramon Perez, Chris Pritchard, Marc Scheff, Erich Schreiner, Dan Scott, Steve Snyder, Oliver Specht, J. Edwin Stephens, Miss Tak, Albert Tavira, Isuardi Therianto, Luis Nunez de Castro Torres, Charles Urbach, Luis Vazquez, Franz Vohwinkel, Mario Wibisono, Matt Zeilinger * Technique Card Artists: Michael Phillippi, Hector Herrera, Oliver Specht, Fares Maese, Conceptopolis, Jorge Matar, Edwin David, Thomas Denmark, April Lee, Britt Martin, Drew Baker, Matt Zeilinger, Carlos NCT, Anthony Grabski, Florian Stitz, Carlos Cardenas, Mario Wibisono, Glen Osterberger, Richard Garcia, Stu Barnes, Gemma Tegelaers, Wen Juinn, Jason Engle, Manuel Calderon, Jeff Hill, William O'Conner, Jonathan Hunt, Diego Gisbert Llorens * Stance Card Artist: Steve Argyle * Production Manager: David Lepore * Senior Brand Manager: Todd Rowland * Chief Executive Officer: John Zinser * Head Playtester: Brian Bates * Playtesters: Team 1 (Dave Smith, Patrick Chen, Aien Elmi, Jason Kang, Ki Chang Kim, Roger Liang, Arthur Nguyen); Team 4 (Becca Hobart, Kevin Blake, Todd Stites, Daniel Briscoe); Team 6 (Timar Long, Erykah Fasset, Chad Kirby, Mike Brodu, Maxime Lemaire, Ray Rupp); Team 7 (Jason Shafer, Nathan Shafer, Matt Strout, Liza Strout, Joe White, Terry Moore, Eric Newlin); Team 8 (Edward Reynolds, Brebouillet Mathieu, David Whitney, Richard Whitney, Stuart Biggs, Robert Knight); Team 8b (Michael Hill, Shane Pheeney, Chaedy Ritherdon, Tarl Cowly); Team 8c (Thomas Atwood, Ryan Castilla, Henry Joiner, Brandon Woodmen); Team 17 (Tom Lewis, Jamie Kipp, Gavin O’Hearn, Shawn MacLean, John Taylor); Team 18 (Dave Laderoute, Mike Clark, Chris Talarico, Chris Masdea, Lee Vollum, Richard Hewitt, Bill Hrenchuck); Team 19 (Charles Caswell, Vincent Stantion, Eddie Sweeden, Chuck Sweeden, Justin Cross, Fox Whitworth); Team 20 (Matt Tyler, Timothy Hill, Stephen Mumford, Matthew Linkswiler, Paul Casagrande, Robert Zapf); Team 21 (James Freeman-Harris, Sarah Koz, David Wright, James Mosingo); Team 22 (Scott Shepard, Dawn Dalton, Andrew Doud, Justin Davidson, Jon Huskey, Trista Lillis); Team 23 (James Wagner, Kevin Pason, Ryan Bataglia, Chris Foster, Jim Friedman, Jason Whiston, Phil Jenicek, Dan Sulin, Izzy Lombardi-Friedman); Team 24 (Tony Love, Kassandra Mullin, Brian Tieken, Kimberly Wajer-Scott, Phillip Scott, Nicholas Love, Jerry Fleenor, Patrick Williams) Table of Contents (page 2) Introduction (page 3) * The History of the Second City * Timeline of the Colonies * Layout of the City * The Surrounding Lands Chapter One: The Imperial District (Page 10) * Relationship with Other Districts ** The Military District ** The Temple District ** The Merchant District ** The Artisan District ** The Peasant District * Important Personages ** Miya Hokatsu ** Mobuhime ** Seppun Toriko * Location Guide ** The Blades ** The First Temple ** The Flawless Blossom ** Fuan-Ti's Tower ** The Governor's Estate ** The Great Bath ** The Great Clan Embassies ** The Ivory Champion's Residence ** Magistrate's Outpost ** The Minor Clan Alliance Embassy ** The Office of the Imperial Families Chapter Two: The Military District (Page 22) * Relationship with Other Districts ** The Imperial District ** The Temple District ** The Merchant District ** The Artisan District ** The Peasant District * Important Personages ** Akodo Tsudoken ** Daidoji Hondo ** Hida Maki * Location Guide ** The Ivory Legion Barracks ** Hondo no Yari ([City Commander's Stronghold) ** The Tarantula's Lair (Spider Clan Barracks) ** The Dojo ** The Stray Wolves Inn ** The Minor Clan Irregulars ** Kakita Omura's Dueling Grounds ** The Ivory Daggers ** The Mess ** Clan Barracks and Units Chapter Three: The Temple District (Page 34) * Relationship with Other Districts ** The Imperial District ** The Military District ** The Merchant District ** The Artisan District ** The Peasant District * Important Personages ** Isawa Shunsuko ** Togashi Osawa ** Mahatsu * Location Guide ** Fukurokujin's Library ** Mirumoto Nasuo's Laboratory ** The Imperial Library of the Second City ** The Temple of the Rising Dragon ** The Imperial Scrivener ** The Training Grounds ** The Seppun Temple Chapter Four: The Merchant District (Page 46) * Relationship with Other Districts ** The Imperial District ** The Military District ** The Temple District ** The Artisan District ** The Peasant District * Important Personages ** Koru the Rich ** Mirumoto Hirome ** Yasuki Himiko * Location Guide ** Tsukiko's Blessings ** Kairu Armors and Helmets ** The Forest's Bounty ** The Red Vine Sake House ** The Tavern of the North Wind ** Fortunes and Fortunes ** Teas of Rokugan ** Takotako Fried Squid ** The Princess' Dream ** The Stranger's Inn Chapter Five: The Artisan District (Page 56) * Relationship with Other Districts ** The Imperial District ** The Military District ** The Temple District ** The Merchant District ** The Peasant District * Important Personages ** Sojihime ** Bayushi Kuraku ** Daigotsu Meikuko * Location Guide ** Bayushi's Smile Theater ** Jizo's Mercy Theater ** Words on the Winds ** The Governor's Garden ** Flowers of the Colonies ** The Temple to Sadahako ** Setto's Little Puppet Theater ** Kaiu Himora's Smithy ** Shiba Donoka's Sculpture Gallery ** The House of the Sparrow's Song ** The House of the Black Lily Chapter Six: The Peasant District (Page 68) * Relationship with Other Districts ** The Imperial District ** The Military District ** The Temple District ** The Merchant District ** The Artisan District * Important Personages ** Tomo ** Shinjo Eun-Sahng ** Yamazaki * Location Guide ** The Spider Champion's “Stronghold” ** The Shinjo Stables ** The Mouth ** “Jigoku's Eye” ** Venom's Strike Dojo ** Eta Village ** Headman's Estate Chapter Seven: A New World (Page 80) * Fiction with Miya Kyunoru * A Dead Kingdom * Travel Routes to the Empire * Welcome to the Colonies ** The Ivory Coast ** The Empty Plains ** The Frontier ** The Unknown Lands * Life in a Strange Land ** Fiction with Doji Yamati and Daidoji Akia ** The Seasons and the Colonies ** Seasons in the Colonies ** Summer Court ** Architecture ** Clothing and Propriety ** Food and Crops ** The Meaning of a Gift ** Changing Roles ** The Ivinda * Music, Art, and Recreation ** Carving and Sculpture ** Music ** Recreation and Entertainment * Colonists and Traditional Samurai Second City: The People Credits * Written by: Kevin Blake, Daniel Briscoe, Shawn Carman, Robert Denton, Robert Hobart, Dave Lauderoute, Yoon Ha Lee, Maxime, LeMaire, Seth Mason, Ryan Reese, Nancy Sauer * Edited by: Robert Hobart * Art Director: Shawn Carman * Box Art: Alayna Lemmer * Cover Design: Robert Denton * Cover Art: Wen Juinn * Layout: Robert Denton * Original Graphic Design: Edge Entertainment * Artists: Steve Argyle, Drew Baker, Stefano Baldo, Stu Barnes, Noah Bradley, Sergio Camarena, Mike Capprotti, Carlos Cardenas, Anna Christenson, Brent Chumley, Conceptopolis, Ed Cox, Edwin David, Alex Drummond, Jason Engle, Edward Fetterman, Tony Foti, Richard Garcia, Gong Studios, Anthony Grabski, Raymond Guastadnes, Hector Herrera, Imaginary Friend Studios, Jeff Himmelman, Jon Hodgson, David Horne, Aurelien Hubert, Llyn Hunter, Lake Hurwitz, Hugh James, Veronica V. Jones, Wen Juinn, Jason Juta, Michael Kaluta, MuYoung Kim, Heather V. Kreiter, April Lee, Alayna Lemmer, Isaak Lien, Diego Gisbert Llorens, Asier Martinez Lopez, Patrick McEvoy, Aaron Miller, Daniel Moenster, Carlos NTC, Glen Osterberger, Ben Peck, Ramon Perez, Chris Pritchard, Marc Scheff, Erich Schreiner, Dan Scott, Steve Snyder, Oliver Specht, J. Edwin Stephens, Miss Tak, Albert Tavira, Isuardi Therianto, Luis Nunez de Castro Torres, Charles Urbach, Luis Vazquez, Franz Vohwinkel, Mario Wibisono, Matt Zeilinger * Technique Card Artists: Michael Phillippi, Hector Herrera, Oliver Specht, Fares Maese, Conceptopolis, Jorge Matar, Edwin David, Thomas Denmark, April Lee, Britt Martin, Drew Baker, Matt Zeilinger, Carlos NCT, Anthony Grabski, Florian Stitz, Carlos Cardenas, Mario Wibisono, Glen Osterberger, Richard Garcia, Stu Barnes, Gemma Tegelaers, Wen Juinn, Jason Engle, Manuel Calderon, Jeff Hill, William O'Conner, Jonathan Hunt, Diego Gisbert Llorens * Stance Card Artist: Steve Argyle * Production Manager: David Lepore * Senior Brand Manager: Todd Rowland * Chief Executive Officer: John Zinser * Head Playtester: Brian Bates * Playtesters: Team 1 (Dave Smith, Patrick Chen, Aien Elmi, Jason Kang, Ki Chang Kim, Roger Liang, Arthur Nguyen); Team 4 (Becca Hobart, Kevin Blake, Todd Stites, Daniel Briscoe); Team 6 (Timar Long, Erykah Fasset, Chad Kirby, Mike Brodu, Maxime Lemaire, Ray Rupp); Team 7 (Jason Shafer, Nathan Shafer, Matt Strout, Liza Strout, Joe White, Terry Moore, Eric Newlin); Team 8 (Edward Reynolds, Brebouillet Mathieu, David Whitney, Richard Whitney, Stuart Biggs, Robert Knight); Team 8b (Michael Hill, Shane Pheeney, Chaedy Ritherdon, Tarl Cowly); Team 8c (Thomas Atwood, Ryan Castilla, Henry Joiner, Brandon Woodmen); Team 17 (Tom Lewis, Jamie Kipp, Gavin O’Hearn, Shawn MacLean, John Taylor); Team 18 (Dave Laderoute, Mike Clark, Chris Talarico, Chris Masdea, Lee Vollum, Richard Hewitt, Bill Hrenchuck); Team 19 (Charles Caswell, Vincent Stantion, Eddie Sweeden, Chuck Sweeden, Justin Cross, Fox Whitworth); Team 20 (Matt Tyler, Timothy Hill, Stephen Mumford, Matthew Linkswiler, Paul Casagrande, Robert Zapf); Team 21 (James Freeman-Harris, Sarah Koz, David Wright, James Mosingo); Team 22 (Scott Shepard, Dawn Dalton, Andrew Doud, Justin Davidson, Jon Huskey, Trista Lillis); Team 23 (James Wagner, Kevin Pason, Ryan Bataglia, Chris Foster, Jim Friedman, Jason Whiston, Phil Jenicek, Dan Sulin, Izzy Lombardi-Friedman); Team 24 (Tony Love, Kassandra Mullin, Brian Tieken, Kimberly Wajer-Scott, Phillip Scott, Nicholas Love, Jerry Fleenor, Patrick Williams) Table of Contents (page 2) Introduction (page 4) Chapter One: The Ivory Court (Page 6) * The Nature of the Ivory Court * The Structure of the Ivory Court * The Court Functionaries ** The First Ministry: The Ministry of the Center ** The Second Ministry: The Ministry of Rites ** The Third Ministry: The Ministry of Ceremonies ** The Fourth Ministry: The Ministry of Defense and Justice ** The Fifth Ministry: The Ministry of Taxation * Embassies of the Ivory Court * Positions of Power ** The Imperial Governor of the Second City ** The Ivory Champion ** The Lieutenant Magistrate ** Head of the Imperial Explorers ** The Ivory Ministers ** The Court Scribe ** Attendants of the Governor Chapter Two: Movers and Shakers (Page 18) * Otomo Suikihime - The Imperial Governor * Otomo Takama - Chancellor of the Left * Otomo Moritaka - Chancellor of the Right * Otomo Nami - The Governor's Sister * Otomo Nishige - Advisor to the Governor * Shinjo Tselu - The Ivory Champion * Doji Harashige - Minister of the Center * Seppun Ishitata - Minister of Rites * Isawa Chisaki - Minister of Ceremonies * Yoritomo Asuka - Minister of the Census * Shiba Fusimi - The Court Scribe * Kakita Amiko - Head of the Court Musicians * Bayushi Hurunayi - Imperial Nakodo * Moshi Chintako - Court Diviner * Bayushi Shibata - Imperial Explorer Chapter Three: People of the Second City (Page 26) * People of the Crab Clan ** Hida Kotone - Crab Ambassador ** Yasuki Noa- Advisor to the Crab Ambassador ** Kaiu Masa - Yasujki Noa's Yojimbo ** Yasuki Kaito - Merchant ** Kuni Itsuki - Herbalist * People of the Crane Clan ** Doji Yuka - Crane Ambassador ** Kakita Yusugi - Yojimbo ** Daidoji Ishida - Explorer ** Asahina Michiyo - Shugenja ** Daidoji Senshi - Taisa ** Kakita Natsume - Artist * The People of the Dragon Clan ** Kitsuki Shimada - Dragon Ambassador ** Tamori Miyuki - Shugenja ** Togashi Ango - Monk ** Mirumoto Niwa - Yojimbo ** Kitsuki Gaikushi and Kitsuki Nonami - Courtly Twins * The People of the Lion Clan ** Ikoma Kasaruzu - Lion Ambassador ** Akodo Kishimora - Kasaruzu's Yojimbo ** Kitsu Mai - Shugenja ** Matsu Sakiko - Bushi ** Akodo Toshigure - Duelist * The People of the Mantis Clan ** Yoritomo Kaishou - Diplomat ** Kitsune Kameyo ** Moshi Jiro - Ship Captain ** Moshi Miyako - Navigator ** Tsuruchi Nariaki - Magistrate * The People of the Phoenix Clan ** Asako Souta - Phoenix Ambassador ** Isawa Yuzuki - Shugenja-ko ** Isawa Teiko - Shugenja-ko ** Shiba Sora - Isawa Yuzuki's Yojimbo ** Isawa Natsuki - Courtier ** Agasha Fumato - Asako Souta's Advisor * The People of the Scorpion Clan ** Bayushi Ayaka - Scorpion Ambassador ** Bayushi Shizuka - Courtier ** Shosuro Chiharu - Musician ** Shosuro Shuji - Entertainer ** Yogo Hideki - Enforcer ** Soshi Hiroaki - Kuroiban Shugenja * The People of the Unicorn Clan ** Shinjo Izanagi - Unicorn Ambassador ** Horiuchi Utaeru - Shugenja-ko ** Moto Gahnil - Yojimbo ** Utaku Kimiono - Courtier ** Iuchi Saotome - Shugenja Explorer ** Shinjo Shimikoto - Crime Boss * The People of the Imperial Families ** Miya Chikako - Aide ** Otomo Hanako ** Seppun Jurou - Shugenja * The People of the Spider Clan ** ”Daigotsu Seito” (Goju Seito) - Spy ** Daigotsu Abalendu - Gaijin Convert ** Daigotsu Kazuna - Conqueror ** Susumu Minoru - Head of the Spider Clan delegation ** Isamu - Monk Chapter Four: The Common People (Page 86) * Minor Clans and Wave-Men ** Komori Taigo - Shugenja ** Tomoe - Ronin Yojimbo ** Sosuke - Ronin Playwright * The Brotherhood of Shinsei ** Takumi - Chief Abbot ** Choro - Monk ** Ayumi - Monk * Commoners and Locals ** Abhya - Gaijin Healer ** Chiyo - Weaver ** Haruto - Farmer ** Emi - Farmer ** Haruka - Merchant ** Itsuki - Thief ** Kiyoko - Dancer ** Jun - Street Urchin Appendix and New Game Mechanics (Page 97) * Rokugani Schools ** Aerie Falconer ** Overseer ** De Bellis Legionnaire ** Kitsune Summoner ** Isawa Archeologist ** Sons of Shadow ** Colonial Conqueror ** The Doomseekers ** The Imperial Explorers ** The Second City Guardsmen ** The Rajya ke Varisa (“Heirs of the Kingdom”) * Ivory Kingdoms Schools ** The Kshatriya Warrior ** The Guru Sainika Fighter Second City: The Campaign Credits * Written by: Kevin Blake, Daniel Briscoe, Shawn Carman, Robert Denton, Robert Hobart, Dave Lauderoute, Yoon Ha Lee, Maxime, LeMaire, Seth Mason, Ryan Reese, Nancy Sauer * Edited by: Robert Hobart * Art Director: Shawn Carman * Box Art: Alayna Lemmer * Cover Design: Robert Denton * Cover Art: Llyn Hunter * Layout: Robert Denton * Original Graphic Design: Edge Entertainment * Artists: Steve Argyle, Drew Baker, Stefano Baldo, Stu Barnes, Noah Bradley, Sergio Camarena, Mike Capprotti, Carlos Cardenas, Anna Christenson, Brent Chumley, Conceptopolis, Ed Cox, Edwin David, Alex Drummond, Jason Engle, Edward Fetterman, Tony Foti, Richard Garcia, Gong Studios, Anthony Grabski, Raymond Guastadnes, Hector Herrera, Imaginary Friend Studios, Jeff Himmelman, Jon Hodgson, David Horne, Aurelien Hubert, Llyn Hunter, Lake Hurwitz, Hugh James, Veronica V. Jones, Wen Juinn, Jason Juta, Michael Kaluta, MuYoung Kim, Heather V. Kreiter, April Lee, Alayna Lemmer, Isaak Lien, Diego Gisbert Llorens, Asier Martinez Lopez, Patrick McEvoy, Aaron Miller, Daniel Moenster, Carlos NTC, Glen Osterberger, Ben Peck, Ramon Perez, Chris Pritchard, Marc Scheff, Erich Schreiner, Dan Scott, Steve Snyder, Oliver Specht, J. Edwin Stephens, Miss Tak, Albert Tavira, Isuardi Therianto, Luis Nunez de Castro Torres, Charles Urbach, Luis Vazquez, Franz Vohwinkel, Mario Wibisono, Matt Zeilinger * Technique Card Artists: Michael Phillippi, Hector Herrera, Oliver Specht, Fares Maese, Conceptopolis, Jorge Matar, Edwin David, Thomas Denmark, April Lee, Britt Martin, Drew Baker, Matt Zeilinger, Carlos NCT, Anthony Grabski, Florian Stitz, Carlos Cardenas, Mario Wibisono, Glen Osterberger, Richard Garcia, Stu Barnes, Gemma Tegelaers, Wen Juinn, Jason Engle, Manuel Calderon, Jeff Hill, William O'Conner, Jonathan Hunt, Diego Gisbert Llorens * Stance Card Artist: Steve Argyle * Production Manager: David Lepore * Senior Brand Manager: Todd Rowland * Chief Executive Officer: John Zinser * Head Playtester: Brian Bates * Playtesters: Team 1 (Dave Smith, Patrick Chen, Aien Elmi, Jason Kang, Ki Chang Kim, Roger Liang, Arthur Nguyen); Team 4 (Becca Hobart, Kevin Blake, Todd Stites, Daniel Briscoe); Team 6 (Timar Long, Erykah Fasset, Chad Kirby, Mike Brodu, Maxime Lemaire, Ray Rupp); Team 7 (Jason Shafer, Nathan Shafer, Matt Strout, Liza Strout, Joe White, Terry Moore, Eric Newlin); Team 8 (Edward Reynolds, Brebouillet Mathieu, David Whitney, Richard Whitney, Stuart Biggs, Robert Knight); Team 8b (Michael Hill, Shane Pheeney, Chaedy Ritherdon, Tarl Cowly); Team 8c (Thomas Atwood, Ryan Castilla, Henry Joiner, Brandon Woodmen); Team 17 (Tom Lewis, Jamie Kipp, Gavin O’Hearn, Shawn MacLean, John Taylor); Team 18 (Dave Laderoute, Mike Clark, Chris Talarico, Chris Masdea, Lee Vollum, Richard Hewitt, Bill Hrenchuck); Team 19 (Charles Caswell, Vincent Stantion, Eddie Sweeden, Chuck Sweeden, Justin Cross, Fox Whitworth); Team 20 (Matt Tyler, Timothy Hill, Stephen Mumford, Matthew Linkswiler, Paul Casagrande, Robert Zapf); Team 21 (James Freeman-Harris, Sarah Koz, David Wright, James Mosingo); Team 22 (Scott Shepard, Dawn Dalton, Andrew Doud, Justin Davidson, Jon Huskey, Trista Lillis); Team 23 (James Wagner, Kevin Pason, Ryan Bataglia, Chris Foster, Jim Friedman, Jason Whiston, Phil Jenicek, Dan Sulin, Izzy Lombardi-Friedman); Team 24 (Tony Love, Kassandra Mullin, Brian Tieken, Kimberly Wajer-Scott, Phillip Scott, Nicholas Love, Jerry Fleenor, Patrick Williams) Table of Contents (page 2) Introduction (page 5) * Starting the Adventure Chapter One: Trouble in Kosaten Province (page 8) * Kosaten Shiro and Environs ** Local Atmosphere and Tone ** A Night at the Golden Crane *** Kuni Aya *** Yogo Tanaka ** Visiting the Court *** Lord Daidoji Sokazaka *** Doji Chonitsu ** The Mysterious Shrine and Kuni Aya's Investigation ** Visiting the Lioms? ** Tanaka Recruits the PCs * Preventing the Revolt * The Lion Attack! * The Trail of Clues Chapter Two: Travel to the Colonies (page 20) * The Overland Route ** Outsider Keep ** Arranging the Journey *** Shinjo Sukhbataar ** Ki-Rin's Path: The Journey *** A Potential Guide: Temulin *** Sorrow's Path *** The Western Wastes *** Predators and Bandits *** Reaching the Colonies * The Sea Route ** Ports of Origin ** Options for Travel ** The Journey *** Rokugani Coastal Waters *** The Open Ocean and the Sea of Shadow *** Colonial Coastal Waters Chapter Three: Kalani's Landing (page 28) * The Setting ** Connecting the PCs to the Plot ** Meeting With Yoritomo Hokare ** Meeting with Yasuki Kappako ** Meeting with Daidoji Iyashi * General Investigations of the Three Merchants ** Surviving Mine Workers ** Meeting with the Magistrate: Miya Ichiko ** The Magistrate's Yoriki: Choro * Solving Kappako's Problem ** Cheong ** Itto * The Mine * The Smugglers * Exposing the Truth? Chapter Four: Journey's End Keep (page 40) * Journey's End Keep ** The Marketplace ** Gaijin Goods ** Drinka the Soothsayer ** Sumajii the Thief * Investigating Ide Uchi ** Ide Uchi's Sons ** Visiting Ide Uchi in Person * The Gaijin Incidents ** Ide Uchi's Warehouse Chapter Five: Second City (page 48) * The Setting ** The Governor's Court * Otomo Akio, Karo and Art Collector ** Motives for an Investigation ** Meeting With Otomo Akio * Rumors in Court ** Bayushi Toshiko ** Ide Sadao *** The House of Radiant Fog *** Meeting Ide Sadao at the House of Radiant Fog ** Otomo Shigeo *** Otomo Shigeo as Loose Cannon *** Otomo Shigeo as Useful Ally ** Doji Shumiko ** Seppun Toriko ** The Spider Clan ** Approaching the Spider ** Spying on Otomo Akio * Otomo Akio Responds ** Stronger Action by Otomo Akio * Next Steps ** The Crossbow Bolt in Otomo Akio's Residence ** Option: Public Accusation Chapter Six: A Murder at Shiro Hebi (page 71) * The Setting: Mirumoto Kokure's Province ** The Gaijin Prisoners ** Visiting Lord Kokure ** The Magistrate: Mirumoto Retsu * Investigating the Murder ** The Inn Employees ** Solving the Mystery *** Tamori Tamanako/Meta * The Outcome: Execution or Salvation? ** Plot Option: The Doomseeker Suwat Chapter Seven: The Temple of Vishnu (page 80) * Meeting With the Spider ** On Duty With the Spider *** Kazuo * Searching the Jungles ** Daigotsu Buso ** Tauku ** Daigotsu Kizu ** The Temple of Vishnu ** The Lore of the Temple *** General Information on the Ivory Kingdoms' Religion and Beliefs *** Specific Information on Rakshasa ** Deciphering Raniyah's Plot *** A Magical Gift Chapter Eight: Locating the Rakshasa (page 90) * Tracking Down Chonitsu's Merchants: The Gozu Route * Tracking Down Chonitsu's Merchants: Journey's End Keep * What the PCs Can Learn From Chonitsu's Merchants * To the Vindhyas ** The Rainbow Falls * Climax: The Great Ritual Appendix: An Ivory Kingdoms Bestiary (page 97) * Behemoth * Bonedrinker * Destroyers * Golems * Great Death * Nagah * Rakshasa * Red Hunger * Shojo Ide Arahime's Pillow Book and the Journal of Yogo Tanaka Second City Map Category:RPG Books